The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for planarizing microelectronic substrate assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to web-format planarizing machines that stretch a medial region of the polishing pad more than side regions to compensate for uneven wrapping of a used portion of the polishing pad around a take-up roller.
Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively xe2x80x9cCMPxe2x80x9d) are used in the manufacturing of electronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays and many other microelectronic substrate assemblies. CMP processes generally remove material from a substrate assembly to create a highly planar surface at a precise elevation in the layers of material on the substrate assembly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic isometric view of a web-format planarizing machine 10 for planarizing a microelectronic substrate assembly 12. The planarizing machine 10 has a table 11 with a rigid panel or plate to provide a flat, solid support surface 13 for supporting a portion of a web-format planarizing pad 40 in a planarizing zone xe2x80x9cA.xe2x80x9d The planarizing machine 10 also has a pad advancing mechanism including a plurality of rollers to guide, position, and hold the web-format pad 40 over the support surface 13. The pad advancing mechanism generally includes a supply roller 20, first and second idler rollers 21a and 21b, first and second guide rollers 22a and 22b, and a take-up roller 23. As explained below, a motor (not shown) drives the take-up roller 23 to advance the pad 40 across the support surface 13 along a travel axis Txe2x80x94T. The motor can also drive the supply roller 20. The first idler roller 21a and the first guide roller 22a press an operative portion of the pad against the support surface 13 to hold the pad 40 stationary during operation.
The planarizing machine 10 also has a carrier assembly 30 to translate the substrate assembly 12 across the pad 40. In one embodiment, the carrier assembly 30 has a head 32 to pick up, hold and release the substrate assembly 12 at appropriate stages of the planarizing process. The carrier assembly 30 also has a support gantry 34 and a drive assembly 35 that can move along the gantry 34. The drive assembly 35 has an actuator 36, a drive shaft 37 coupled to the actuator 36, and an arm 38 projecting from the drive shaft 37. The arm 38 carries the head 32 via another shaft 39. The actuator 36 orbits the head 32 about an axis Bxe2x80x94B to move the substrate assembly 12 across the pad 40.
The polishing pad 40 may be a non-abrasive polymeric pad (e.g., polyurethane), or it may be a fixed-abrasive polishing pad in which abrasive particles are fixedly dispersed in a resin or another type of suspension medium. A planarizing fluid 50 flows from a plurality of nozzles 49 during planarization of the substrate assembly 12. The planarizing fluid 50 may be a conventional CMP slurry with abrasive particles and chemicals that etch and/or oxidize the surface of the substrate assembly 12, or the planarizing fluid 50 may be a xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d non-abrasive planarizing solution without abrasive particles. In most CMP applications, abrasive slurries with abrasive particles are used on non-abrasive polishing pads, and non-abrasive clean solutions without abrasive particles are used on fixed-abrasive polishing pads.
In the operation of the planarizing machine 10, the pad 40 moves across the support surface 13 along the pad travel path Txe2x80x94T either during or between planarizing cycles to change the particular portion of the polishing pad 40 in the planarizing zone A. For example, the supply and take-up rollers 20 and 23 can drive the polishing pad 40 between planarizing cycles such that a point P moves incrementally across the support surface 13 to a number of intermediate locations I1, I2, etc. Alternatively, the rollers 20 and 23 may drive the polishing pad 40 between planarizing cycles such that the point P moves all the way across the support surface 13 to completely remove a used portion of the pad 40 from the planarizing zone A. The rollers may also continuously drive the polishing pad 40 at a slow rate during a planarizing cycle such that the point P moves continuously across the support surface 13. Thus, the polishing pad 40 should be free to move axially over the length of the support surface 13 along the pad travel path Txe2x80x94T.
CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniform, planar surface on substrate assemblies to enable circuit and device patterns to be formed with photolithography techniques. As the density of integrated circuits increases, it is often necessary to accurately focus the critical dimensions of the photo-patterns to within a tolerance of approximately 0.10-0.2 xcexcm. Focusing photo-patterns to such small tolerances, however, is difficult when the planarized surfaces of substrate assemblies are not uniformly planar. Thus, to be effective, CMP processes should create highly uniform, planar surfaces on substrate assemblies.
Although web-format planarizing machines show promising results the polishing pad 40 may develop wrinkles in the planarizing zone A as more of the used portion of the pad wraps around the take-up roller 23. More specifically, the middle region of the polishing pad 40 wears more than the side regions because the substrate assembly 12 does not contact the side regions during planarization. The middle region of the used portion of the polishing pad 40 is accordingly thinner than the side regions, and the middle region of the portion of the pad 40 wrapped around the take-up roller 23 accordingly has a smaller diameter than the side regions. The torque applied to the take-up roller 23 thus exerts a non-uniform tension across the width of the pad 40 that causes the polishing pad 40 to wrinkle or slip during a planarizing cycle. Additionally, as the polishing pad is transferred from the supply roller 20 to the take-up roller 23, the torque applied to the take-up roller 23 must be continually adjusted to mitigate wrinkles and slippage in the middle portion of the polishing pad 40.
The present invention is directed toward methods and machines for planarizing microelectronic substrate assemblies in mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical planarizing processes. For the purposes of the present application, the term xe2x80x9cplanarizingxe2x80x9d means both planarizing substrate assemblies to form a planar surface and polishing substrate assemblies to form a smooth surface.
One machine in accordance with an embodiment of the invention includes a table having a support surface with a planarizing zone, an elongated polishing pad configured to move across the support surface of the table along a pad travel path, and a pad advancing mechanism coupled to the pad. The elongated pad can have a length along an elongated dimension extending along the pad travel path. The length of the polishing pad, for example, is generally sufficient to extend across the table. The polishing pad further includes an elongated first edge, an elongated second edge opposite the first edge, an elongated first side region extending along the first edge, an elongated second side region extending along the second edge, and an elongated medial region having a width between the first and second side regions. The pad advancing mechanism can include a first roller about which an unused portion of the pad is wrapped and a second roller about which a used portion of the pad is wrapped. At least one of the first and second rollers is driven to advance the pad across the table along the pad travel path for positioning a desired active section of the pad in the planarizing zone.
The planarizing machine can further include a carrier assembly having, a head and a drive system. The head is configured to hold a microelectronic substrate assembly, and the drive system moves the head to translate the substrate assembly across the active section of the polishing pad in the planarizing zone. In several embodiments of the invention, for example, a planarizing solution is deposited onto the polishing pad and the carrier assembly translates the substrate assembly across the active section of the polishing pad to remove material from the substrate assembly. The planarizing solution and/or the polishing pad can accordingly include abrasive particles to abrade the surface of the substrate assembly.
The planarizing machine further includes a pad tensioning system between the planarizing zone of the table and at least one of the first and second rollers. The tensioning system, for example, can have a pneumatic or mechanical stretching assembly configured to push or pull the medial region of the pad more than the first and second side regions to compensate for the smaller diameter of the used portion of the pad wrapped around the second roller. The pad tensioning system, for example, can include an engagement member aligned with the medial region of the pad and an actuator connected to the engagement member. The engagement member generally extends transverse to the elongated dimension of the pad and has a length less than the width of the pad between the first and second edges. The actuator moves the engagement member to press the engagement member against the medial region of the pad so that the engagement member stretches the medial region of the pad more than the first and second side regions.